The Crush
by cutiesurfer711
Summary: Chloe has liked Larry and she tells him how she feels but it turns out Riley likes him 2! * Chapter 5 up *
1. Default Chapter

The summer of love Chapter 1  
  
Chloe slowly walked home for school. Her day had been long and hard, first she got yelled for not having her homework, then she spill her soda on her brand new shirt, and finally she had tripped waking up the stair with every one watching. When she got home she found her sister rapped in a blanket in front on the TV. Riley had stayed home because she had a cold. "Hey Chloe, how was you're day?" Riley asked contently. Chloe didn't respond, she just gave her sister a frown and continued to walk up the stairs. When she finally got to her room she jumped on to her bed. Chloe picked up the picture of her, Riley, and Larry at the school picnic. She ran her finger over the picture and made a heart around Larry and her. Ever since Larry moved next door she had the biggest crush on him but didn't say any thing because Larry seemed to have a thing for Riley. Riley didn't like Larry witch made Chloe mad because here Riley had a great guy. But she didn't want him. Chloe thought about telling Larry but the timing never seemed right. Every time they would talk it would be about school or Riley. Larry was always trying to get advice from Chloe on what would make him like her. Chloe so badly wanted to tell Larry nothing would work. Just then the door to there room opened. It was Riley. Atomically she dropped the picture on her bed. " Hey, Larry just called with the details of your horrible day," Riley said taking a seat on her sister's bed. " Great now the whole world will know!" Chloe said frustrated. She looked over at her sister to find her sisters sympathetic eyes. "He want to know if we want to go to the mall, I told him I was to sick.so do you want to go?" Riley asked. " Sure it's not like I have anything better today," Chloe said. On the inside the inner Chloe was jumping for joy. For once she could just go to the mall with Larry and not with Riley. But she knew exactly what they would talk about. * At the Mall * " I'm glad you came to the mall with me, I was really bored at my house," Larry said looking into Chloe's eyes. Chloe felt like she could just melt when Larry's crystal blue eyes stared into hers. " Yeah, me too," Chloe said staring at the ground she was so nervous that she would say some thing really stupid. " Hey um I was wondering if maybe we could talk?" Larry said as he started to move to a bench where they could sit down. "Oh.ok," Chloe said as she sat down at the chair next to Larry. She knew where this conversation was going. It was about Riley! " I have tried and tried to get with Riley and nothing is ever going to work is it?" Larry said you could tell that he was really hurt from all the times Riley had rejected him. " Larry I think you should go for some one who actually likes you, I don't think Riley is ever going to say yes to going out with you. Get over her!" Chloe said looking into Larry's eye. " Who would ever like me?" Larry said staring back into Chloe's eyes. Then Chloe kissed him. 


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
After the kiss ended Chloe looked up in Larry's eyes. All she saw was a bunch of mixed emotions. "Larry.."Chloe said in a soft voice as Larry stood up. Why was he getting up? Did I mean nothing to him? Chloe thought to her self. "I. I got to go," Larry said quickly and hurried off. Chloe watched as his figure disappeared in the crowded mall. Chloe was about to cry, here she had shown Larry her true feelings and was rejected in the worst way. Looks like her day did actually get worse. Chloe stood up and decided to call her mom to have a ride home. *At home * Chloe walked up to her room and locked the door. She didn't Riley to come in and ask her what was wrong. Riley had some way of getting a secret out of anyone. She would probably laugh in Chloe face. Just then she heard Riley's voice calling from the bottom of the stairs. "Phone!" Riley screamed. "Ok!" Chloe called as she picked up the phone by the bed. So badly did she wish it wasn't Larry. She was already embarrassed by what she had done. Why had she kissed him she knew he didn't feel the same way? "Hello." Chloe said in her quiet, soft, and weak voice. "Chloe. Hi it's Larry," he said in a distant way liked he was staring off in space. "Hi," Chloe didn't know what to expect about this conversation. Was he just going to pretend nothing happened? Chloe thought. "I wanted to talk about the kiss," Larry even seemed embarrassed even talking about. " What about it?" Chloe asked "Why did you do it?" he asked as he twirled the phone cord around his finger. "Because. I'm in love with you; I have been ever since you moved in. Couldn't you tell?" She explained. "I.I never knew," he replied he sounded like he was in shock by her response. "Yeah well, Now you know," she said you could tell there was hurt in her voice and she felt she could cry at any moment. She wished she could take back the kiss. What caused her to do it any way? She knew he would never feel the same about her. "We'll I just wanted to tell you that; I'm sorry I walked out on you but I was just in shock that you kissed me cause I had always had a little crush on you to but didn't think you would ever like me so I tried to go after Riley," Larry rambled. Chloe knew he always did that when he was nervous. "Did you just say you liked me?" Chloe asked. Had she thought wrong? Was Larry actually saying this? "Well.Yeah," he said quickly. 


	3. Chapter 3

After Larry and Chloe got off the phone. Chloe walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Manuelo was cooking up dinner as Riley sat at the table reading a magazine. Chloe toke a seat and asked, "When will dinner be done?" "In ten minutes," he replied he didn't look up he looked to into what he was cooking. "So, what did Larry want?" Riley asks looking up from her magazines. "Oh.. nothing" Chloe said with a mysteries look on her face. In a way she wanted to tell Riley but then again she knew if any one found out that they would probably laugh at her. She didn't care though. "What? I know u want to tell me!" Riley said just as Manuelo left the room to answer the phone. "Ok, promise you won't tell any one?" Chloe asked. Was she really about to tell her sister she was going out with Larry. "Promise now tell me!" Riley looking like if she didn't find out she would explode. "Me and Larry are going out," Chloe said looking down at the floor. "What? You and Larry are going out?" Riley asked looking very confused at what she just heard.  
  
  
  
*Hi this is the author CutieSurfer711 do u like my story so far? In the next chapter is all about Riley and how she is taking her sister and Larry going Please, please review I love to her what u think even if its bad * 


	4. Chapter 4

* After Dinner *  
  
There was a knock at the door. It was Larry. Chloe was still in the shower so Riley got the door for her. "Hi Riley, where is Chloe?" He asked as he looked around the room. "She is in the shower still, what are you doing here?" Riley asked looking up the stair to see Chloe coming down the stair. "Never mind." Riley said as Chloe gave her the get out of the room this is a date look. Riley walked up the stairs and plopped on to her bed. She felt a little weird with Chloe and Larry going out. Its not like she still liked Larry, its true she would flirt with Larry but she never though of him as a boyfriend. She should be happy Chloe has Larry. But she wasn't, it turned out that Riley had always had some feelings for Larry. But there was no way she was going to hurt Chloe.  
  
* That Night *  
  
Chloe was sitting on her bed reading Teen Style magazine thinking about the cute dress she could were for the Spring Fling dance that Larry asked her to. Wow. Was her life going great? She had the perfect boy friend. Just then there was a knock at the door. "Come in," Chloe said as she placed her magazine on the stack next to her bed. It was Riley. " Hey.um I was wondering if it was ok if Larry and me go to the mall," Riley asked looking done at her shoes. " Just you 2. That's cool with me. Why?" Chloe asked as she looked at her sister standing in the doorway. " We have an English project " Riley lied. She knew Chloe wouldn't think was weird if only those 2 went alone with out a real reason. "Ok, but Larry never told me about that." Chloe was a little suspicious about the whole thing but she knew that Riley doesn't like him like that.  
  
* At the Mall *  
  
"So Riley, why didn't you need to talk to me?" Larry asked looking at Riley who had been looking down at her shoes the whole time. " Ok I have something to tell you. I know your going out with Chloe but I've always had feeling for you" As she said this She kissed him.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Hi. Please review my story! I should only have one more chapter to go. I've already started another so little time fan fiction.  
  
In the next chapter: Larry is left with a hard choice. Does he want Chloe or Riley? 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Larry slowly backed up. He always wanted this but he had a girlfriend, Chloe. He couldn't cheat on her. Why did the best things happen when you don't want them to? He couldn't believe this. "Umm.Riley I'm dating your sister." Larry said looking down at Riley's hurt expression. "I know Larry but I've always liked you, but I've known that Chloe had liked you. She used to write Chloe and Larry forever all over the place. I didn't mean to ruin what you guys have but then again I couldn't hold it in any more." Riley said looking up at Larry. She was going to cry. " I think we should go." Larry said as he started walking to the exit. Riley followed but the tears that were welling up in her eyes started to fall. * At home * Riley saw Chloe watching a movie so Riley ran to her room. She put on the Justin Timberlake's, Cry me a river, and let her emotions out in her diary. As she wrote the tears fell form her eyes and made the ink from the pen run. How could this happen? The night before she dreamed that Larry would dump Chloe for her. She of course never wanted to hurt Chloe.  
  
* At School *  
  
Riley was sitting in her chair just thinking about what happened at the mall and how Larry had rejected her. She kept telling her self don't cry. But she had spent all weekend doing it. Just then Chloe tapped Riley's shoulder. " What's wrong I know Mrs. Cunningham is boring but I think something is bugging you." Chloe said with a concern look on her face.  
  
" Nothing." Riley said as she looked to the floor she could fell that Larry had been listening to the conversation. Just then The classroom door opened and a brunette girl about there age walked up to the teachers desk and handed her a piece of paper. The Mrs. Cunningham stood up and said " Class, We have a new student named Kristin Smith." The she said to Kristin " You can take a seat next to Larry." Larry had not watched all this; he was to into the Love note he was writing Chloe. Just as he looked up his eyes had the biggest hearts just like a cartoon character in love. Larry watched as Kristin took her seat. He was in love.  
  
* Author Note: How is it so far? Please review! I know I said just one more chapter but this story is unfinished. In the next chapter: What does Larry do with Kristin and what about him and Chloe. Will Chloe ever find out about Riley kissing Larry? I should have the last Chapter Up by Christmas! So look forward to that * 


End file.
